Of Chickens and Feet
by Miriflowers
Summary: Ron and Hermione still haven't made any progress after the war. What will happen when Hermione is sent out to tend to the chickens? Will something that Ginny, or certain others, say have any effect on her? And how does an alcove fit in? R/Hr, H/G.


**Hi guys! Just another Ron/Hermione one-shot out of the thousands out there already. :) But you know you like it! XD So review.**

**Disclaimer: I own HP in no way, shape or form. OI FRED, STOP LAUGHING! Ugh. NO, I DIDN'T MEAN A LADY'S FORM! Prat.**

There are so many things that can go wrong in a relationship. Many of them have to do with the other person, but in retrospect, it really has more to do with how you REACT to their actions. For example: Hermione snogs Ron. How does Ron react? He doesn't. This either means that he's afraid of commitment, he doesn't like you that way, or that his brother just died and he can't handle the stress. Even though Hermione prefered to think that the latter was true, she wasn't sure. And that is why she was out that day in front of the Burrow while crying her eyes out.

"Hermione? I thought you were tending to the chickens!" Ginny said, sliding down to the little alcove Hermione had found behind the chicken coop. Ginny already knew about it; which was why it was terribly easy for her to find Hermione like her mum had asked. Hermione didn't answer; she merely kept sobbing hysterically into a ratty old thing that barely passed for a tissue. Yuck. Maybe it WASN'T a tissue after all.

"C'mon Hermione, open up! Well, not your tear ducts, obviously, they're already on full blast, but you know what I mean!" Ginny exclaimed, making Hermione laugh/sob. The laugh/sob is a hard thing to produce when not sobbing vehemently; as it takes trying to laugh and sobbing at the same time to really pull it off. But, hey! Hermione had always been talented.

"What the bloody hell did I do wrong, Ginny?" sobbed Hermione, while swearing for what was quite possibly one of the first times in her life. Ginny's eyes went wide and she stuttered. Hermione grinned a little sadly and hiccuped. The two young women started laughing hysterically. Women are odd. But then again, compared to men, they're a cake walk.

"Anyway, now that we got the hysterical laughing fit out of the way, I was just going to say that maybe you should be asking Ron instead of me." Ginny said, flinching slightly when Hermione's sad look came back. Ginny tried to take it back, but Hermione started to tear up again, and instead of letting it out, she was now turning it into anger. Bugger

"OH YEAH? WELL JUST BECAUSE EVERYTHING IN YOUR LOVE LIFE TURNED OUT HUNKY DORY DOESN'T MEAN THAT MINE'S GOING TO DO A SUDDEN U-TURN BECAUSE I TALK ABOUT IT! IT'S NOT JUST LIKE YOU AND HARRY! IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY FOR ME, GINNY! It never works that way for me..." Hermione yelled, trailing off.

"Forget it. I can't stand it; I was wrong. I knew it'd turn out this way." Hermione sobbed, and Ginny looked VERY confused.

"Wha-" Ginny started to ask, before she was cut off by a door slamming. Hermione's eyes widened, and she slapped a hand over Ginny's mouth, then cast a Disillusionment charm over themselves. Ginny looked oddly at her hand (or rather, the space where her had WAS) and then shook her head while blinking rapidly. Hermione shushed her as the footsteps neared the chicken coop.

"Weird. I could've sworn I heard Hermione yelling something about her love life and something about me and Ginny." Harry's voice said, and Ginny started to giggle, but was cut off by Hermione's silencing charm.

"Wait, what was that?" said a voice that sounded an AWFUL lot like Ron. Hermione's eyes widened while Ginny had her very silent laughing fit.

"I dunno. Wanna check it out?" Harry asked, and Ron replied an affirmative. Hermione shook her head while mouthing "NO!" Apparently Ginny thought this was funny as well, and started pounding the ground with her fist. Hermione couldn't have let themselves be discovered, so she grabbed Ginny's fist and they had an arm wrestling match. Hermione won.

"Looks like a false alarm. Maybe you're just being hopeful, Ron." Harry said, and Hermione and Ginny could hear a scuffle and laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what to do, Harry, I mean...it's HERMIONE. If I screw this up, then it's OVER. So much pressure." Ron said after sitting down right above Hermione and Ginny's hiding spot. There was the sound of cloth and grass as Harry sat down next to him. Ginny raised an eyebrow as she looked at Harry's feet right in front of her face. Hermione didn't blame her, as Harry had put on socks and sandals. Men.

"Ron, I know you fancy Hermione and all that, but could we just NOT TALK ABOUT IT? Please? It's weird hearing my best mate talking about my other best mate that way. I mean, she's like a sister to me." Harry said, and Hermione smiled at his feet approvingly. Ginny just cracked up (again).

"Join the club, mate, I want to go pray to the porcelain god whenever you talk about Ginny. or even look at Ginny for too long." Ron said, making Ginny glare at his feet (which were also dangling over the edge). Hermione glared as well. Ron could be SO immature at times.

"C'mon, Ron, you're being immature." Harry said. Hermione and Ginny beamed at his feet yet again.

"You sound like Hermione." Ron said, sniggering.

"Speaking of which, even though I hate this subject, I have to warn you. Now I know that I'm taking a leaf from your book, but if you EVER hurt Hermione, I'll actually CARRY OUT a death threat. Beat that." Harry said, making Ginny laugh and Hermione smile in a confused way at his feet.

"You're completely nutters Harry. I don't want to purposefully hurt Hermione, it's just that..."

"You're hurting Hermione." Finished Harry, making Ginny laugh again. Hermione supposed that she had been practicing those cheering charms again.

"Okay, okay, you have a point, but...I just don't know how to break the ice." Ron said, and Hermione smiled a little bemusedly at his feet.

"Hmm, this is a hard one. I KNOW! Take a leaf from Hermione's book and jump her." Harry said, and Hermione blushed so red that it would've made any self-respecting Weasley jealous. Ginny was in stitches again (big whoop there).

"You're right, Harry. But...maybe tomorrow." said Ron, much to Hermione, Harry, and Ginny's chagrin.

"Ron. Stop it. It was maybe tomorrow all through school. How 'bout something minutely closer like 'maybe this afternoon' to spice it up a bit." Harry said sarcastically. Hermione looked at Ron's feet in a surprised way. All through school? What was Harry talking about?

"That's just the thing, Harry! I don't think I can make it to this afternoon! But at the same time...I don't know what to do! It's HERMIONE." Ron said, and Hermione and Ginny heard the sound of a fist meeting it's mark and Ron fell right in front of them.

"SO WHAT? Yes, it's Hermione. Should that make it any harder for you? NO! You're being unreasonable Ron." Harry said, jumping down right after Ron. Meanwhile, Ron was looking oddly at the patch of flattened earth inside the alcove.

"Harry." Ron said calmly, pointing at the patch of dirt. Hermione's eyes widened, while Ginny was just cackling again.

"NO, Ron. You listen to ME. You can't do this to Hermione; it's cruel!" Harry said, shaking Ron's shoulders.

"HARRY! There's someone in the alcove!" Ron said, dropping his voice to a whisper. Harry stopped shaking Ron's shoulders and looked very confused.

"What?" Harry asked, surprised. Ron gave him the Hermione Glare. Harry flinched.

"I'm telling you, there's someo- HEY! LOOK; FOOTPRINTS!" said Ron, pointing at the footprints that were making their way towards the Burrow. Meanwhile, Hermione was swearing in her mind and tip-toeing furiously. Ginny was still in the alcove, as she was to incapacitated by humor to move.

"Get him!" Harry said, and Ron tackled the invisible person. Ron suddenly jumped back screaming like a little girl.

"What the bugger are you doing?" Harry asked.

"That was HERMIONE!" Ron said, squeaking. Harry suddenly found out what was so funny, and collapsed with laughter as a very angry Hermione took the Disillusionment charm off.

"RONALD WEASLEY! Could you PLEASE show some respect!" Hermione shouted, and Ron's eyes widened yet again. His mouth opened and closed much like that of a fish's. And that was when he jumped her.

Ginny, who's charms wore off, crawled out of the alcove and poked Harry to get him to stop laughing. Harry looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Gingersnap." He said, and Ginny giggled. needless to say, they didn't notice Ron and Hermione's recent development for a while.

**XD Random, I know, but hey! What else do you expect from a title like "Of Chicken and Feet"? It's just one of those things, you know. XD Tell me how you liked it!**

**-Miriflowers**


End file.
